


Open Slaughter 2 8/9

by JSS394



Category: Lee Pace and Matt
Genre: 30 Beats, Asylum, Desire, Friendship, Love, M/M, New York, Rolling Hills Asylum, Skin, Skinning, Slaughter, Yellow Jump Suite, butcher - Freeform, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 2 8/9

Part 8  
Skins  
Because there is no major market for human hides, particular care in removing the skin in a single piece is not necessary and makes the task much easier for Hannibal. The skin is in fact a large organ, and by flaying the carcass the human skin is not only expose the muscular configuration but, it also gets rid of the hair and the tiny distasteful glands which produce sweat and oil. A short-bladed knife would do the trick it is to be used to avoid slicing into muscle and viscera. The skin is composed of two layers, an outer thinner one with a thicker tissue layer below it. 

When skinning, Hannibal first move was to score the surface, cutting lightly to be sure of depth and direction. The diagram of the skinning pattern is an example of strip-style skinning, dividing the surface into portions easy to handle. Hannibal reflected the skin by lifting up and peeling back with one hand, while bringing the knife in as flat to the skin as possible to cut away connective tissue. The external genitals present only a small obstacle. In the male organ can be pulled away from the body severed. For the females side of things the outer lips skinned as the rest of the body. It is important to leave the behind is untouched at this point, and a circle of skin should be left around it. You need not bother skinning the hands and feet, these portions not being worth the effort unless you plan to pickle them or use them in soup. 

The skin can be disposed of, or made into fried rinds. Boil the strips and peel away the outer layer, then cut into smaller pieces and deep-fat fry in boiling oil until puffy and crisp. Dust with garlic salt, paprika and cayenne pepper.

*****  
Hannibal removed himself from the object before him standing with Lee already beside him with one cheek turned to the left not wanting to look at him. Once again, the metal chair was behind the man that stood before them both. 

Before his time at the Rolling Hills Asylum he once lived in New York City on his own. At the peck of the time it was a heat wave that flew in from the north transforming the big city into a tropical zone. Ten people were drawn, one after the other into a ring of love and desire. Each one caught beyond his or her control in a chain reaction of seduction, impulse and self-discovery. 

He was at the end of the day disembarking one a one night stand when he was suddenly dragged to a mysterious white van in the back streets of New York to his unknown mind he was brought to where he is now risking his life knowing he had nobody to live for or love for but, without knowing someone in the room loved him. He had a very sheltered life in the aspect of not wanting to get involved with someone just yet. 

His name is Matt, he was wearing a black shirt with cut off sleeves sitting at the metal chair with a few of his personal items with him. This consisted of an eye dropper ceil in his mouth, he had his hands around his eyes covering his vision, he breathed slowly so he wouldn’t miss his eye, he was being watched by Hannibal that stood next to him with a rope around his soft neck. (God dam its really hard to do this with a rope around ma god dam neck. Don’t you think?).Matt thought grabbing the edges of his eye with his two index fingers breathing in lightly through his opened mouth but, he didn’t realise as he was doing that a bit of eye dropping substance slipped out from the bottle, slipped down his throat and intoxicated his body that made Matt all of a sudden spit it out. Matt bended over on the chair, he held his chest and started coughing blood out from his mouth vigorously, Hannibal from behind grabbed Matt by the neck with the rope even harder, he bent down to his ear “You do that again and I will eat you!-“. “Hay, you can’t just eat someone! That’s cannibalism”. Lee wined with his wide mouth breathing out deeply feeling his emotions come forth again into view. Hannibal turned and faced him. “Yes-“. He nodded. “- I know, what I’m doing”. He added speaking in a stern voice. Hannibal stood tall, he tightened the grip around his hands straining the black rope around Matt’s throat clsing his wind pip gradually with control, Matt didn’t mind at all. He couldn’t remember how many times Hannibal had done it before so, he has often gotten used to the tightness around his neck but, this particular handle around him started hurting in a place he had never felt before. 

Forthwith Matt placed his two index fingers on his left blue eye holding it open, he had the eye dropper tube in his mouth but, this time he didn’t realise that some more of the liquid poured into his bodies system that made Matt chock on the bottle that slipped down his ogsofagous closing on in him, Hannibal pulled Matt out from the chair to make him sit on the floor next to him making his kneel collide with force against the hard grained concrete floor, Hannibal knelt down aggressively next to him invading his personal space, Hannibal grabbed Matt’s shoulder feeling him squirm in his grip, Matt only tried once getting out of the mans grip but, he couldn’t budge at all. Lee felt the distance between Matt was fading. His heart sunk the depths of his mind. Lee took one look waiting for the right moment to strike. 

The dropper adventally slipped deeper into his throat, it started injecting all the lime green substance into his body more. Out of the blue Matt contracted grabbing his chest very hard imbedding his feeble fingertips into his skin feeling the bone underneath them. His body started to decrees his thumps of his beating heart, he batted his eyes for a while seeing a fuzzy vision of two men before him, his hand gradually faded away from his chest placing beside him in silence, his body tilted to the left, his feet slipped from underneath him smacking his body against the hard surface immediately taking his mind to heaven in a split second of his life. Knowing he didn’t matter to anybody. But, he did matter to one individual.


End file.
